


A reaper's jealousy

by AngelaIsAWeeb



Category: HoloEN, Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters, holoMyth
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Jealousy, Love, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaIsAWeeb/pseuds/AngelaIsAWeeb
Summary: Calli believed she was mature enough to handle her girlfriend hanging around other girls...
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 183





	A reaper's jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! thank you Lotte358 for the inspiration! follow me on twitter if you want: @13MON4

Jealousy wasn’t something that came to Calli.

She believed she was mature enough to handle seeing her girlfriend hang around other girls…and she trusted her with all her heart.  
But seeing the phoenix hug the detective in a grip that seemed way too tight made her chest ache in a weird way…and the fact that Amelia was reciprocating with a small blush did not make her happy at all.  
“Ameee, I loveee youuuu.”   
“You say that to everyone, but thank you…although you should say that only to one person.” She whispered the last part, which made Kiara laugh a little “I know, but lately I haven’t shown you much appreciation!” the reaper was definitely not pleased now.

‘How about showing appreciation to me!’ thought the reaper with an angry scowl on her face.  
“Alright, alright…but can you let go now? I need to meet up with Enma-chan in like…10 minutes.” Kiara immediately let go of the blonde with a cheeky smirk.  
“Sorry hehe.” The phoenix apologized and Calli felt slightly better…but only slightly.  
Amelia grabbed her coat and headed outside of the shared apartment where all of the girl lived together, leaving Calli and Kiara alone in the apartment.

A sigh escaped the phoenix “I wonder when Ina and Gura will be back from their trip to the beach…they’ve been out for so long!”   
That made Calli snap.

She walked towards her girlfriend with a rather fast pace and decided that it was now time to show her how much she cared for her (a fancy way of saying she was jealous)…and lifted her onto her shoulders.  
“WH-WHAT THE HELL CALLI!?”   
“Shut up kusotori, I’m angry.” The phoenix had a confused expression and simply commented with a “Eh?”

The reaper began walking back towards Kiara’s bedroom and threw her onto the soft bed, causing an ‘oof!’ to escape from the ginger.  
“What’s up with you today??”  
“I told you I’m angry…”  
“You still haven’t told me why you’re like thi-“  
Her phrase got interrupted as the reaper got on top of her and pinned her down onto the bed, making her gulp “You should know why…” the phoenix raised an eyebrow in complete and utter perplexity “You kept on being all lovey dovey with Amelia, kusotori” spoke angrily the reaper.

“Eh?” This made Calli just more pissed as she leaned closer to her girlfriend’s face.  
“W-wait! I’m like this with everyone!!”  
“That’s the problem! It infuriates me that you keep pulling that f wording shit with everyone, but you ignored me all day!” at the confession, Kiara felt both happiness and…fear.

The ginger didn’t know that Calli could get jealous since the taller girl had never shown much worry about her hanging around other girls…even when she had spent the night at senpai Marine’s house and slept on the same bed.

But it was true that she had ignored her all day, even if she didn’t mean to.

“S-sorry?”  
Now the pink haired girl had a grin onto her face “You really think that half-assed apology is gonna make me less angry?” and as she spoke in a whisper, a hand gently caressed Kiara’s cheek.  
“May…be..?”

Calli neared her lips close to her girlfriends ear and gently bit it in a way that would not cause harm but pleasure.  
“Wrong˜” Kiara just thought that yes, she was really pissed this time.

Without any warning the reaper began licking the shell of the ear, a shudder and a muffled moan escaping the ginger beneath her.  
“If you behave…you might get a reward.” ‘IF THIS IS THE PUNISHMENT I WILL PROBABLY END UP IN HEAVEN WITH THE REWARD!’ yelled internally Kiara, her heart pulsating with a ton of vigor.  
A hand directed the phoenix’s chin towards the other girl and Calli began kissing her: in that situation many would expect fervor coming from the reaper but instead…she was slowly taking her time in torturing her, first going for a slow and soft kiss and then proceeding to bite softly onto her girlfriend’s bottom lip, her eyes never leaving Kiara’s.

A wetness began forming in the ginger’s panties as her girlfriend kept on gently tease her lips, her tongue   
now tracing her mouth.  
“Open your mouth.” Her tone was strict but still soft and Kiara could only oblige, opening her mouth.  
“Stick your tongue out…” Calli lifted her chin gently and again her girlfriend obeyed.  
She did not wait and began toying with her tongue using her own, keeping her face still with her hand; the steamy kiss started out as an un-hurried play and slowly turned into a heated clash.  
It lasted for a long while but out of nowhere Calli moved away from the other girl’s mouth, making Kiara whine a little at the sudden loss.

A devilish smirk made its way on the reaper’s face as she began removing Kiara’s clothes; as the phoenix was left with nothing on, Calli began biting her: first the neck, then the collarbone, and then her breast, eliciting a moan from the girl.  
“C-Calli…”  
“Hush now, otherwise you won’t get the reward…” whispered the pink haired girl, going back to licking her nipple and firmly grasping the other breast with her other free hand.

Kiara felt an excitement so incredible she wondered if it was all a dream, but as she looked down at her handsome girlfriend currently busy pleasuring her she knew it was all real.  
A surprised moan escaped her mouth as Calli began touching her pussy, a finger threatening to enter as the reaper began suckling her breast.  
“A-aah…” Calli shuddered at the sound of the ginger’s moans; she decided to temporarily stop her torture (which caused another whine to escape the flushed phoenix underneath her).

As the reaper began removing all of her clothes, Kiara gulped at the sight; she always praised her girlfriend’s beauty together with her personality, but at that moment there was something even more stunning in her: probably the fact that Calli was acting so dominant made her stomach flutter.

As soon as the clothes were scattered somewhere around the room, Calli continued with her assault: she grabbed Kiara’s thighs with her hands and pulled her closer causing the phoenix to emit a surprised “ah!”; looking at the pink haired girl she inhaled deeply as Calli neared her mouth towards her sex.

“Mh…what should I do…” that teasing tone was something new and the phoenix glanced at her girlfriend with a pleading look.  
Suddenly, Kiara felt something probe at her entrance: a finger.  
The reaper decided to not waste any more time and inserted her finger, thrusting it in and out of the wet hole, eliciting even more sounds of pleasure from the ginger.

“C-Calli…more…” she didn’t need to be told twice as she inserted another finger inside, going even stronger than before.  
The reaper couldn’t resist anymore and began touching herself: Kiara had probably never seen a sight so erotic in her whole life…and she lived for a long time; then she felt something wet press against her core and instantly realized what Calli was doing.

The reaper licked the wet entrance while also keeping up with the thrusts.  
Moans filled the air, their bodies sweaty as the pink haired girl kept up her tempo “Nghh…I’m gonna come soon…” came the breathless revelation from the ginger.  
“Then I guess it’s time for your reward…” Calli began speeding up, lapping the juices that were ending in her mouth, she was close as well.

As Calli kept up the pace, Kiara put her hands on top of the reaper’s head and her legs wrapped around her girlfriend and climaxed with a lewd moan: Calli drank everything as she too reached her peak in pleasure.  
After swallowing every last drop she laid next to her girlfriend, both of them breathing heavily.  
The phoenix regained her breath a little and looked at the person lying beside her “Sorry for making you jealous…” She said with a hint of sadness.  
“It’s ok, kusotori.”  
Silence filled the air.

“Well…now I know that making you jealous leads to amazing se-“ she was immediately shut up by a pillow hitting her face.


End file.
